Osamu Myojin
Osamu Myojin is another member of the Tandeki Group in the Wonderland series. He looks more thuggish than a scholar. But, Kitano saw his potential. Appearance and Personality Appearance Izaya Orihara comments that Osamu is gruff-looking. Personality Back Story Osamu never went to college, but after he met Kitano 1998, he was inspired to go to community college. He later went to Osaka University in 2000. During his second year, Osamu joined the Tandeki Group in 2002. He came from a broken home with an alcoholic mother, absent father, and a delinquent bully older brother. It is revealed that Osamu has been arrested for petty crimes in his youth. Storyline History Happy Wonderland Osamu is seen laughing with Daichi Hajime as Junko and Aya argue during a meeting. Etsuko was quit to make them all be quiet. Later, Osamu is seen in Z's cage with Izaya helping Junko figure out how Z escaped. It is revealed that he and Daichi both work on Project Heaven. Deep Blue Wonderland Osamu and Daichi make a bet on who's going to be the next player in their game. Daichi bet that it would Anri Sonohara while Osamu bet on Masaomi Kida. His partner wagers a steakhouse dinner, sake, and 5,000¥ as the prize and the older man agreed. Osamu and the rest of the inner circle is seen in another meeting talking about the progress of the game and figure out how to deal with the obstacles in the way of their game. He and Daichi are not happy to hear about Mari's relationship with Izaya. Wonderland Chaos Osamu accuses Izaya of leaking information about Project Tadpole. He does not believe the information broker when he says no. Osamu and the rest of the inner circle, along with Izaya, meet up and discuss the problem and how to fix it. He still thinks that the information broker was the one responsible. In the season finale, Kitano lectures him about his suspicion and behavior around Izaya. Osamu voices his displeasure and wonders why Izaya is working with them in the first place. Kitano assures him that they will dispose of Izaya when the time is right. Osamu agrees to hold off, but can't promise anything when it comes to Mari. Then, Kitano gets a text that the fifth gate has been found. Caged Wonderland Osamu agrees to stay with the apocalypse game when Kitano offers the inner circle the option of staying or leaving. He reasons that he doesn't have anything better to do. Devil's Wonderland Relationships Daichi Hajime Main Article: Daichi Hajime Daichi and Osamu work together on Project Heaven. They seem to get along well enough to make bets with each other. Tandeki Group Main Article: Tandeki Group Osamu has a working relationship with the members of the inner circle. Family Katsuhiro Kitano Main Article: Katsuhiro Kitano Kitano is Osamu's boss. He was one of the first people to actually potential in the wayward young man and encouraged him to go to college before hiring him during his second year at university. Izaya Orihara Main Article: Izaya Orihara Osamu, like everyone else in the inner circle, can't stand Izaya. This makes things worse when he learns that he is sleeping with Mari. He doesn't trust and thinks that Izaya was the one who leaked Project Tadpole to the public. Mari Otomo Main Article: Mari Otomo It would appear that Osamu doesn't approve of Mari's relationship with Izaya. Branch Project: Heaven * Daichi Hajime (Partner) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Tandeki Group Category:Human Villians Category:Antagonists Category:Red Rabbit